


Autumn Apples

by alexcat



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas enjoys a cool autumn day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Apples

AUTUMN APPLES 

Legolas loved fall in Imladris. He loved the crispness in the air as the leaves gently fell. The Green Wood was no longer as beautiful as it had once been, as Imladris was now, and he missed that. Evil had encroached on them more and more each year until they lived each day in the shadow of darkness. 

He smiled as he watched the hobbits throwing apples at one another and running about like happy children. He barely remembered his father and the elves of their city laughing and playing in joyous abandon. But they had lived so many years ago. 

Ah, to be that innocent and that happy once more! 

He hadn’t noticed Frodo crossing the veranda to where he sat until he spoke. 

“They don’t know how bad it will be, do they?” The hobbit asked Legolas. 

“If they did, maybe they would return to the Shire.”

Frodo shook his head. “Not Sam. He will follow me to very fires of Mordor, I’m afraid.”

‘Then we need to enjoy the time we have left here, Frodo,” Legolas said as he rose and headed to the stone steps that took him to where the hobbits frolicked. He picked up an apple from the ground and took a big bite. The sweet juice ran out of the corners of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and called to Merry, “I’ll bet you a dozen apples that you can’t climb as high as I can in the apple tree!” 

“Throw in some mushrooms and you’re on!” Pippin called out and they all ran to climb the tall apple trees. 

Frodo stood and watched, wondering how many more days they would have before their journey began. He hoped they all survived to remember this one perfect fall day in Imladris.

~end~


End file.
